Traitor: The Life of Frostfang
by Apollo's Child
Summary: This is a challenge for BlazeClan forum! A young cat starts off happily as he becomes a warrior, but his destiny is anything but happy. Find out why!


"Frostfang!"

"Frostfang! Frostfang!"

Frostfang rose up to his full height, feeling warmed by his Clanmates' praise. His bright white pelt shone in the greenleaf light, reflecting what he felt inside. Friends and family came up to him, giving him the congratulations he knew he deserved. He would show all of them that he would protect them through anything, and would eventually become their leader. He lifted his gaze to Firestar.

"I promise I will make you proud. All of you," he vowed, catching Firestar's eye. He thought he saw a flicker of unease in his leader's eye, but he ignored it. Any doubt Firestar had would soon be gone.

Frostfang sat in the middle of camp, keeping his eyes and ears out for intruders. His vigil would be long, but it was worth it. Frostfang relished the memory of his warrior ceremony. Suddenly, a twig cracked in the distance, jolting Frostfang back to reality.

"Ivypool?" Frostfang called, knowing that his Clanmate had left to the dirtplace. No answer. Worried, Frostfang called out again, receiving no response. He padded urgently towards the dirtplace.

"Ivypool, are you there? Please answer," he called again. Now he was alarmed. He ran to the camp entrance, and sniffed the air. Fox scent. He followed the scent until he reached a spot just next to the edge of the cliff that reached down to camp. Fear scent washed over him and he realized that there was a pair of eyes staring at him in the trees. Frostfang could suddenly smell the fox much clearer, and now Ivypool's scent was mixed in as well.

"Ivypool! Where are you?" he yowled, and the fox growled.

"I'm here! Thank StarClan you found me!" Ivypool's frightened mew rang out from a shadowy spot next to the fox. Narrowing his eyes, Frostfang tried to see past the darkness to where Ivypool was standing. He could make out that the cliff was a rabbit-length from her, and the fox was barely a mouse-length away. Frostfang snarled and leapt at the fox.

"Leave our territory, fleabag!" he hissed in the fox's ear, clawing at its back. He heard Ivypool scrabble away from the cliff edge, then leap on the fox as well. Together they battered and clawed the fox until it fled, squealing, into the bushes. Blood dripped from a scratch along Ivypool's flank; Frostfang could feel blood welling at the base of his ear as well. Ivypool shot him a grateful glance, too breathless to speak.

"We'd better tell Firestar about this is the morning. For now, let's get back to camp," Ivypool meowed. Frostfang followed.

Back at camp, Frostfang stretched his aching muscles; he had sat out the rest of his vigil after the fox attack. He spotted Ivypool hurrying to Firestar's den, the early dawn light causing her gray pelt to shine. He wondered why she had not asked him to come report to Firestar too.

"Your vigil is over, Frostfang," Graystripe's meow sounded behind Frostfang, startling him. Graystripe had a glint of humor in his eye.

"Watching some of our female Clanmates, are we?" Graystripe inquired playfully. Frostfang swung his muzzle around to look at him. He bit back a sharp retort.

"Er-no. I was just wondering why Ivypool is going to Firestar's den. Last night there was a fox attack, and Ivypool and I fended it off. So I just thought-" Frostfang started to explain. Graystripe nudged him, cutting him off.

"I'm only joking, no need to explain. Although…you say there was a fox attack? The queens will need to be notified. See you around," Graystripe meowed, leaving Frostfang feeling very awkward. He decided to go to Firestar's den to tell Firestar anything Ivypool have missed.

"Welcome, Frostfang. Ivypool was just telling me of last night's fox invasion. Come, sit," Firestar greeted Frostfang, indicating to a spot on the sandy den floor beside Ivypool, who nodded her greeting. Frostfang dipped his head and sat down next to his Clanmate, feeling his long white fur brush Ivypool's. Firestar looked at Ivypool expectantly. She cleared her throat and continued.

"The fox was advancing, which was when Frostfang came, and we fought the fox until it ran away towards to border away from the lake. I suggest we send some warriors that way though, just in case," Ivypool finished. Firestar dipped his head, and turned to Frostfang.

"Do you have anything else to add?" he asked politely. Frostfang shook his head.

"Okay. Thank you, Ivypool. You may both go now," Firestar meowed. Frostfang and Ivypool left the den, and before Frostfang had bounded away, Ivypool turned to him. Surprised, he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Thanks again," Ivypool mewed. Frostfang felt a strange disappointment in him that he didn't understand.

"No problem. It's my duty to protect my Clanmates. Besides, I didn't do it alone," Frostfang replied casually. Ivypool shrugged.

"Still, thanks anyway. See you," she meowed, and bounded away. Frostfang hesitated for a second, and then decided to go get some rest. After all, his vigil had been tiring, and his ear ached. Just as he entered his new den, the warriors den, he noted, Brambleclaw's stern meow stopped him in his tracks. The tabby tom was grooming himself in his nest, but now his eyes were on Frostfang.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he questioned suspiciously. Frostfang took another step inside.

"I thought, since I was just on vigil-" Frostfang couldn't hold back a yawn. "-I thought I could rest, just a little bit…"

"Sorry Frostfang, but even tired warriors have to do their share. We have to take advantage of greenleaf to feed our Clan well before leafbare," Brambleclaw lectured. Frostfang bit back a growl. In leafbare they all had to work hard to feed the clan, and in greenleaf they had to work harder? Instead, Frostfang nodded and left the den without a word.

As Frostfang went to the entrance, thinking he would catch some prey by himself and prove to Brambleclaw that he was worthy of being a warrior, he was stopped by Ivypool.

"Hey Frostfang, do you want to come hunting?" The she-cat asked. Frostfang, taken by surprise, nodded.

"Yeah okay, I was going hunting anyway. Where do you want to go?" he meowed casually. Ivypool looked over her shoulder where Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Dovewing were sitting, looking at her. She turned back to Frostfang.

"We were thinking in the woods near the lake. Is that okay?" she suggested. Frostfang hesitated, feeling embarrassed. Of course, they were going in a patrol; they had already decided where to go. Frostfang had thought that Ivypool meant go hunting alone.

"Oh, yeah, right, that's good. Yeah," he replied awkwardly Ivypool gave him a look of curiosity before turning around and calling for her Clanmates.

Later that day, after the patrol came back to camp, Frostfang picked up a squirrel off the fresh-kill pile and retreated to the outside of his den to eat it. He watched as the rest of the camp came out of their dens, or back from patrol, and settled down to eat.

He noticed Brambleclaw approaching him and groaned. The older cat was probably going to lecture him again. Frostfang looked up from his prey as Brambleclaw came closer.

"Where were you today? I needed another cat for a border patrol, and you weren't there. You didn't sneak back into your den, did you?" Brambleclaw meowed bossily. Frostfang couldn't believe his ears. He frowned.

"You told me we needed to take advantage of greenleaf to hunt, so I hunted," Frostfang replied, keeping his anger under control. Brambleclaw paused, then meowed:

"Still, I wish you would've told me first; I am deputy and I need to know where my cats are, since _I_ make the patrols," Brambleclaw growled, and stalked away. Frostfang went back to his meal, only to find out he had ripped it to shreds; his claws had unsheathed during his talk with the ThunderClan deputy.

Frostfang had made a nest in his new den; as far away from Brambleclaw as possible. He had found feathers to make it comfy, and yet he still couldn't sleep. Stretching, he entered the clearing.

Once outside, he noticed Dovewing and Ivypool talking outside the dirtplace. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. Soon, Dovewing left to the warriors den, nodding at Frostfang in acknowledgement. There was something that Dovewing knew that he didn't; something in her eyes. He nodded back politely.

Ivypool seemed to notice Frostfang, but she only did the slightest of nods when she passed by him, following Dovewing's example.

"Ivypool?" Frostfang whispered. Ivypool looked at him in surprise.

"Do you feel like hunting? I can't sleep…" he asked. Ivypool thought for a minute, then shrugged.

"If you want," she agreed, and followed Frostfang out of camp.

"Race to that big tree there? We can find more prey that way," Frostfang suggested, Ivypool nodded, and they started to run, leaping over logs and rocks the way only ThunderClan cats can. Frostfang loved the feeling of wind in his fur as he rushed past, the forest a blur around him. He skidded to a halt at said tree, looking around, only to find that Ivypool had beaten him by a long shot.

"Nice try," she teased.

"Next time," he vowed. Ivypool suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Frostfang asked, sensing her discomfort. Ivypool shifted paws.

"Frostfang, is there a…reason you asked me to hunt with you?" she asked. Frostfang narrowed his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep, and I don't like hunting alone. Why?" he answered.

"It's just…I get the feeling you, um, like me? Maybe?" she ventured. Frostfang felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Sure I like you…" he started. He knew exactly what she meant, and she was right, but he felt awkward saying it.

"Well, I should let you know…there's quite an age difference there, you know…" she began tentatively. Frostfang felt a bad feeling in his chest, like being underwater for too long.

"There's quite an age difference between Dustpelt and Ferncloud," he pointed out. Ivypool seemed to flinch.

"Yes, well, there's also another factor involved here," she mewed. Frostfang didn't want to know, but he asked anyway:

"What's that?"

"I don't love you. I'm sorry. I just don't, and I think you'd be better off with someone else. That's it," she said, words seeming to spill out of her. Frostfang said nothing. Then, turning away, he dashed through the forest, not hearing Ivypool calling after him. He knew he could not stay here any longer.

_A moon later_

As Frostfang watched, two of his former Clanmates padded out from the forest, Rosepetal and Toadstep. Frostfang stood where he was.

"Frostfang! There you are!" Rosepetal yowled, and the two cats sped up. They stopped in front of Frostfang, panting.

"Come back to us, Frostfang. Firestar has been sending out patrols to look for you for a moon! Why did you leave without telling us anything? Please?" Rosepetal pleaded. Frostfang shook his head.

"I don't feel like I belong there. I'm sorry; you two were good to me, but ThunderClan is not my home. Unless you want to stay with me, here, please leave," he replied, keeping his tone neutral. Toadstep's shoulder's slumped.

"We can't stay. If you're going to be like that, I won't stop you. Is there anything you want to tell Firestar?" he meowed, turning to leave. Rosepetal followed.

"No. Goodbye," Frostfang growled. He watched his friends leave and felt yet another part of him disappear.

_He wasn't always like that. He used to be different._

_Caring, loyal, loving._

_But then his world crashed down on me, and he changed, and not for the better._

He bounded away, trying to clear his head. He returned to his train of thoughts before Rosepetal and Toadstep's interruption. He knew he wouldn't be able to live without settling his grudge against his old Clan. Specifically, Ivypool.

But not only Ivypool. Frostfang still felt deep anger against his former deputy, Brambleclaw, too. Dovewing, for being the cause of Ivypool's rejection. And Firestar, the great Firestar, because he led the chaos that he called a Clan, and he doubted Frostfang; Frostfang could tell from the uneasy look in his old leader's eyes after his warrior ceremony.

And so Frostfang had put together a plan, and he was going to execute it tonight.

It was nighttime. Frostfang had snuck into ThunderClan camp, his heart beating. This was it. Revenge. He crept to the entrance to Firestar's den. Looking around first, he padded in silently.

He could see Firestar's sleeping shape in the corner of the dark den. Frostfang crept to the leader, opened his jaws, and fastened them around Firestar's neck, ready to bite. Suddenly Frostfang raked Firestar's flank, causing the leader to jump up in alarm.

"Don't move or I'll finish you," Frostfang hissed. He heard Firestar let out a gasp.

"Frostfang, don't do this. You can sort out your problems another way,"

"Shut up!" Frostfang hissed, pushing Firestar towards the entrance. He then continued to hiss to Brambleclaw and Dovewing, threatening to kill their leader if he didn't come quietly. They left the camp, travelling towards the river.

The river was swelling, just as Frostfang had hoped. When they were almost there, he had let Dovewing go, knowing she would bring Ivypool straight to him.

"Why are you doing this, Frostfang?" Brambleclaw growled. Frostfang growled back.

"This is for you annoying me constantly, for your arrogance, bossing me around then telling me I was wrong. And Firestar, you are the cause of everything in this stupid Clan, you lead it. I'm going to kill you both," Frostfang hissed. He sniffed the air. Ivypool, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Graystripe, Lionblaze, and Dovewing were on their way.

"Goodbye," Frostfang growled, and started to bite down of Firestar's neck. At that moment, Brambleclaw launched himself at him, and the arriving cats came. Frostfang threw Firestar's body aside. He was still alive, but Frostfang had given him something to remember. He growled and scratched, trying to push Brambleclaw into the river.

"Frostfang, stop! Stop!" Ivypool mew rang out clearly over the sound of battle. He had Brambleclaw on the river's edge. He prepared to push, when Ivypool leaped at him.

She bowled him over into the river. Brambleclaw stepped away, and stopped Ivypool from following as she leapt. Frostfang tumbled into the freezing cold.

"Help! Help me!" Frostfang yowled. The other cats tried to get to him, but couldn't reach. The current pulled him downward; he couldn't fight it. The last thing he saw was Ivypool staring sadly down at him, and yet she made no move to save him. He felt himself rise out of the water, and stared back down at the river, where he was still floating. He looked back up, and welcomed the stars coming down to claim him.


End file.
